


Finding Kathryn

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, not overly fluffy but enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took her away and he finally found her... after a year of being dead and away from her. He searched every goddamn dream of every goddamn brat in hopes of landing in her dreams somehow... </p><p>His little girl needed a father, and not some foster dad or adoptive one like he'd been stuck with growing up. Those types could never be trusted. Those types helped make him the way he is now.</p><p>[AU where Freddy finds little Kathryn in her dreams a year after the fire that took his life.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> My weakness is fathers, especially fathers with little daughters whom melt their hearts.
> 
> Its obvious from Freddy's Dead that Freddy loved Kathryn dearly as a little girl... when she looked at him like a hero and loved him, before he made the mistake of killing her mother in front of her... this was just a happy AU where Freddy finds little Kathryn in her dreams if she'd been kept/adopted in Springwood.
> 
> I'll probably write a follow up to this, so until then, enjoy!

 

After being given this power, this second chance at life and purpose, Freddy made it his mission to find his daughter again. When they—the police, the parents of Springwood, the _whole fucking state of Ohio_ —took her away after his arrest and told him (even after the charges were dropped) that he couldn't have her back, the memory of his time bouncing from family to family for a short time before ending up in the hands of his abusive adoptive father flooded through him. Those memories he'd been good at repressing for as long as he could, but the mere thought of his little girl ending up in the same situation enraged him and, yes, even _terrified_ him.  
  
So with this second chance of being alive, he knew he had to find her. He had to make sure she was okay and to make sure she wasn't in some abusive foster or adoptive home. She was his daughter and he was her father, he has a goddamn right to see her again, and now he could, because who could stop him now?  
  
Being stuck completely in the dream scape though... that made it a little more difficult. There was no way to find her through records, so he had to bounce from dream to dream of every home and every child—unable to hurt them physically, yet, but able to give them a sleepless night or two—before he finally, _finally_ found her.  
  
_Kathryn!_  
  
His heart practically leaped out of his chest in relief at the mere sight of her asleep in her bed. She still looked the same after a year, still so small and innocent and even if she weren't six and was thirteen or sixteen or even older, she'd always be his baby. He'd always see the little baby he held in his arms back in 1961, after she was born. Seeing her now after almost a year of searching... words couldn't describe his relief.  
  
His little six-year-old was unaware she was dreaming, Freddy could tell. He didn't want to wake her just yet. He had to change his physical form for her. He couldn't approach her all burnt and menacing as he did when he came to other childrens' dreams. He couldn't let her see him the way his corpse looked after he perished in the fire. He didn't want her to know he was dead, he wanted to preserve her innocence and let her know she still had him, that she still had family left. That he'd never leave her and would always be there, just as he promised.  
  
It only took a few seconds for his form to change back to his regular, human form. Unburnt and just as he had looked to her before everything fell apart. Before they took her away from him.  
  
_Those fucking cunts could never take her away from me._  
  
He came up to her slowly, watching her rest peacefully. Freddy wanted to pick her up and hold her then, having been away from her for what felt for so long. Her hair looked shorter now but aside from that she looked the same. No bruises on her, that was a good sign she wasn't being hurt. That was a relief. But he'd have to ask her himself when she did wake up, but for now, he watched her for a few minutes, watching her sleep the way he used to. He knelt down beside the bed, letting his hand reach out to touch her head. God she was still so small, so precious, so special. She was a part of him and was the only child in Springwood that would be alive once his purpose as a dream demon was fulfilled. That wouldn't be for another few years, and so for now, he didn't want to think about that. The blood lust for killing other kids, tormenting them even in their own dreams, would have to wait. He could wait. Right now it was all about his little Kathryn.  
  
Freddy leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her head, still debating whether to wake her up or not. He wanted to, but he'd always hated forcing her up when she was so tired and sleepy. But he knew she would be so happy to see him that she'd wake right up and bombard him with questions, to which he smiled at the thought. His little Kathryn, always so inquisitive.  
  
"Kathryn..." He whispered in her ear, petting her hair gently. "Sweetie, wake up... look who's here to see you."  
  
She stirred, and he chuckled a little at that. This was just like when he used to have to wake her up in the mornings for school. She was not a morning person, and she got that from him.  
  
"Kathryn, baby, wake up... Daddy's here to see you..."  
  
She rolled over towards him, stirred a little more before her sleepy eyes blinked open, adjusting in the darkness. "...daddy?" She didn't seem to notice he was there, as if expecting that he was just a part of her imagination, which was kind of true. Partially.  
  
"Yes, Princess, it's me..." Freddy smiled at her and let the room brighten a little so she could see him more clearly. "You're not dreaming." Well that was a lie, but he wanted her to know he was there. That while this was a dream this was also very real. "It's me. I'm here."  
  
Her eyes went a little wide, and she sat up slowly, staring at him. "...Daddy?"  
  
His smile grew. "Thats right, baby. Daddy came back for you, just as I always said. I told you I'd never leave you and I'd always be there, didn't I—?"  
  
He barely finished his sentence when she flung himself at him, tiny arms wrapping around his neck and little face burying itself in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried. "You're here, you're actually here! I knew you'd come back for me!"  
  
He wrapped his much larger arms around her tiny figure, holding her close to him. He felt his heart twist painfully for just having been away from his baby girl for so long... He'd missed her, and all that fear and uncertainty that came with losing his child to the state, unsure if she would fall into the hands of an abusive parent the same way he had long ago... he could finally breathe easily and just enjoy this. Enjoy being able to hold his little girl in his arms again. "Oh, Kathryn..." When he heard her sniffling, seemingly about to cry, he kissed her head. "I missed you so much, baby..."  
  
"I missed you too," she murmured, voice muffled slightly by her face being buried in his shoulder. She pulled away slightly to look up at her daddy. "I have so much to tell you!" She smiled, a few tears running down her tiny face that Freddy wiped away with his finger. "And now that you're here... does that mean we can be a family again?"  
  
Freddy chuckled at her previous comment of her being able to tell him everything that had happened since he'd been gone. Possibly a new school she was going to, new friends she'd made... things like that. She seemed content with her life and now that he was here, he could tell how happy she truly was now. "Yes, Princess... I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"  
  
There was so much he would have to tell Kathryn too, like the face he couldn't actually take her with him and that she still had to live with her adoptive family, but as far as he was concerned, her dreams were the only place where they could be a family again. Where he could never leave her and could spend time with her and where he could be her father again. As if the arrest and the fire, his _death_ , never happened. A happy reality, in a way. It was all a dream, but it was a real dream, and it was all Kathryn's. He'd make sure of that.  
  
It would be years until he'd be able to get his revenge on the parents and children of Springwood. All the children of Springwood would suffer and die by his hands eventually. That would be his true revenge against their parents for killing him and for taking away his flesh and blood, his baby, away from him.  
  
They would all pay, but for now, his focus was all on Kathryn. He'd never leave her again, not even the parents of Springwood or the fucking state of Ohio could keep them separated. Freddy Krueger was Kathryn's father and she was his little girl.  
  
Not even the universe could separate them... Never again.  
  



End file.
